Yours?
by Chibi399
Summary: What happens in a marriage where everything seems backwards? Marriage not following love. Is proper Roderich the man Elizaveta expects him to be?  AustriaxHungary Lemon
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hello Everyone. It's been 6 years since I've written a fan fiction! I thought I would write this story for a friend of mine. She loves Hetalia and I wanted to write something REALLY sexy for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I'm writing this for pure entertainment without profit.

Pairings: AustriaxHungary, HungaryxPrussia

Warnings: Lemons, Human names used. It's rated M for a reason.

This is my first attempt at this sort of thing

* * *

Roderich was always playing the piano. He stroked keys to make the sweet melodies Elizaveta enjoyed while she did her chores. She wasn't necessarily unhappy with her situation. She had a roof over her head and an attractive man at her bedside. Her husband was polite and a complete gentleman. What else could a woman want?

She was a Hungarian beauty with an attitude problem. She was forced into an arranged marriage with Roderich Edelstein. She was opposed to the idea. She wanted to continue being an independent woman. Her boss didn't believe that this idea of independence was beneficial to the betterment of Hungary.

Roderich was a creature of habit. He spent his days doing the same things. Eating sweets, playing piano, avoiding paperwork and then going back to bed with his wife

Elizaveta spent her days playing the house wife. She took care of her husband's craving for cakes and tea as well as the other house work. She rarely complained though she wanted to constantly. Though, she was as happy as she could be in the position she was in. Her husband never pressured her into anything. What annoyed her more than anything, though, was her childhood rival, Gilbert.

He always showed up during the worst moments. On her wedding day he got drunk and disrupted the receptions. It was neither Roderich's nor Elizaveta's idea that he attend. He was wedding crashing. He was always talking about how awesome he is. Every so often, to tease her, Gilbert would tease Elizaveta by flirting with her.

When they were children, Gilbert (and even Elizaveta herself) thought that Elizaveta was a boy. While her breasts were growing during puberty, he groped them, unknowingly. At first he believed he had committed a sin and convinced himself he needed to confess. After time passed, he realized it was his and her, first sexual encounter.

* * *

Elizaveta awoke the sounds of her husband stroking keys on the piano. Another night her marriage goes unconsummated. She wished her relationship with her husband were different. He is not openly affectionate and he does not talk about feelings. She laid back in their bed for a moment and listened to the song that echoed through the mansion. She was always calmed by the sounds of his music.

She winced at the sun in her eyes Her husband had a habit of opening the curtain to check the weather. She rolled out of her four poster bed. She left the room with just her night dress on. She walked the grand halls of Roderich's mansion. She followed the sound to the piano room where Roderich was in the middle of a beautiful melody he wrote.

He stopped mid song when he noticed her. "Ah, Elizaveta, nice of you to join me" He said in his cool, low voice. He was in a white dress shirt and plain black pants. Apparently, he had managed to dress himself while she was sleeping. He raised up from his seat to great his wife with a kiss on the cheek. A typical morning for her. Next she would have to go to the kitchen and make breakfast. When she turned to leave the room, Roderich took her hand and stopped her from moving forward.

"Is there something you need, Roderich?" She asked curiously. He had never really touched her before. To keep up appearances with government they had to play the roll of the perfect couple. They slept in the same bed, appeared together in public and ate their meals together. The relationship however was strictly platonic.

"Actually, my dear, I would like a little something" Roderich said in a tone he'd never used before. Perhaps, he was trying to be funny. Roderich was seemed strange this morning. The way he looked at her, the way his body was leaning against the piano. All of this was not the norm of Roderich Edelstein. Something had come over him.

"…What might that be, Roderich?" Elizaveta replied hesitantly.

"I would like us to consummate our marriage, finally" He said without even blinking.

"_Is he serious? I mean, he doesn't even kiss me properly. The only time he has was at our wedding. When we sleep together he lies as far away from me as possible. Now he wants to have sex?"_ Elizaveta thought franticly.

"We're married. Isn't this what married people do?" He asked. He didn't really believe in the words himself.

"_And here I thought you were eager to do the deed," _She complained mentally_. _"I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Darling, we've been married for sometime now. Granted, I didn't think you would jump at the chance to let me have my way with you." He said with a sideways smirk. "I felt that if there was something keeping us from it. We should discuss it." It really seemed like he was trying to make an effort to have this woman fall for him body and soul with a seductive look and polite words. It was almost working. Almost.

She buckled at the knees a bit. He was attractive and it's not like she did not have feelings for the man but did he have genuine feelings for her or was he just doing what he was told? Should she hazard a guess? He never showed interest like this before.

"Elizaveta…" He whispered. That whisper sent chills up her spine.

"Umm…Yes?…Sorry I was thinking. I'm just hesitant to just do it with a man who is just following orders. That isn't a reason to. Two people should have sex because there are feelings involved. I know that's a total woman thing to say but don't you think that should be the case? What kind of woman do you think I am anyway?" She was almost shaking in her voice. It wasn't in her nature to be very womanly. She had always wanted Roderich to make love to her but not under this kind of circumstance.

"If you don't want to do this with me then why are you dressed like that? Such revealing clothing. A lady should not be dressed as such." He could see everything. Her breasts, her thighs, her back, the parts of her body she always kept hidden beneath clothing. He started to blush at the thought of her body against his. She was his wife. Although, he was a gentleman and as a gentleman he decided that he would pressure her no further.

"I woke up like this. You should be used to me by now. I'm not very lady like." she retorted.

"No, you're not. You're a beautiful woman though." Roderich paused for a moment and sat on his piano bench. He let his eyes wander to his wife and quickly to the piano to prevent himself from staring at her body. After a long breath, he stood up and continued, "You know who you are, my dear. I know that I rarely say much in terms of affection. I apologize. I was rude in asking for something that was not mine to ask for. I love you, Elizaveta. I say that without orders or prompting. However, it is not in my nature to be openly affectionate so please do not be vexed with your prolonged wait to hear my feelings."

She was slightly taken aback from his out of character boldness. He asks for sex then admits his feelings. When she woke up this morning she never would have guessed that her husband would have become a completely different man.

She thought she would try something. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to her lips for a small peck on the lips. She thought of it as a reward for him being so upfront about everything. It was more than that. He responded to the kiss intensely. He put one arm around her waist and brought her closer. The kiss turned into more than a peck. He was a bit more of a practised kisser than one would have believed. He actually had a talent for it. The kiss was passionate but gentle. Roderich's free hand was wandering about her curves. He lightly grazed her breast with his finger tips. His soft touch made her skin tingle. She felt him through his pants. He was as excited as she was.

When they stopped for air, Elizaveta and Roderich's hearts were pounding in their chests. Both wanted more. Both wanted each other. Elizaveta was going to make him wait. She needed time to adjust to her new view of her husband. She left the room hurriedly to change out of her nightdress. Roderich sat on the piano bench again staring blankly at the door his wife just closed. "_Perhaps, I was a bit too forward"_ He wondered.

* * *

The whole day passed without them seeing each other. Elizaveta had completely forgotten to feed him breakfast that morning. She did eventually dress herself in a simple dress. She spent the whole morning in the bedroom, thinking everything over. She was half hoping that Roderich would burst through the door, throw her on the bed and have his way with her. Sadly, this wasn't the case. Quickly after the kiss, he was called away to do paper work by their boss. She was informed that he would not be back until after dinner time. She tied a simple white handkerchief in her hair and spent her day distracting herself with chores and making herself small meals that she didn't eat anyway.

She sat at the kitchen table, staring at her food and thinking of Roderich. Her heart raced. This was a foreign feeling to her. This is how people feel when they're in love, she knew this. Perhaps, her rule for sex is met. He loves her and she loves him. After all these years of marriage without intercourse, she may as well see what it was like.

She was a bit nervous though. She waited up for her husband. She waited in bed in her a plain white nightdress. _"That's what virgins wear right?" _She thought. She heard footsteps down the hall. Roderich. She knew it was him. Suddenly she was more nervous. She pretended to be asleep.

When he walked in he was sure to be quiet as to not wake his wife. He slowly took off his clothes. She could see him, even in the dark. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She never really took notice to her husband's body before but he had a very muscular structure.

Roderich was tired and tossed his shirt on the floor. He still had on his belt and his pants but he needed to rest for a moment. It had been a long day of paper work, bosses yelling and the stress over what happened earlier between him and his wife. He wondered why she left the room so suddenly. He was glad she was asleep. He didn't really want to talk about it.

He leaned against the wall for a moment and closed his eyes. He sighed. Then he felt a tug on his belt. Elizaveta was there, getting it off as if the belt weren't there at all. She wasn't acting of her own accord. There was feeling, urging her to do it. Roderich was without words as he watched his wife slowly unbutton his pants. He couldn't see it, but he knew she was looking at him teasingly.

She felt him through his pants again. He was hard so she decided to take his pants and underwear off and have a bit of fun with him. When she first got her hands on it she was surprised as to how big he really was. She wasn't really expecting much but this was even bigger than she would have thought.

She started with her hand, going up and down on his shaft.

"W-what are you doing, E-Elizavet-ta" He whispered, trying not to moan at her touch.

"What does it look like? I'm giving you a hand." She laughed.

"You don't h-have to do…mmmm…this" He said still stuttering.

"I want to, Roderich. Now shut up and enjoy it."

"Yes, dear"

And he enjoyed it. He stood there naked in front of his wife as she tended to his penis. She started with just her hand but that quickly changed to her mouth. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He could believe his wife had this kind of skill. He was close to finishing too. He never wanted her to stop. She did. It was the worst feeling in the world for him.

"I think you're now ready to receive what you really want" She stated.

He looked down and said without thinking "So I am." and with that he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took off her thin nightdress. He began kissing her. Softly at first but a bit rougher as time passed. He moved from her mouth to her neck. He didn't dare go further with his mouth. He limited himself. He did however lets his hands wander again. He slowly crept between her legs and put a finger in her. She arched her back instantly

"We have to make sure you're ready too, my dear" He remarked. She was wet almost instantaneously. She was moaning, loudly in spite of herself. He kept a steady rhythm. Typical musician. He let her enjoy herself but he didn't stop until the last possible moment. Making her silently hate him.

He positioned himself right at her entrance. The gentleman part of him took over for a second, "are you sure you want to do this, love?" He implored. She answered by grabbing his shaft and guided it inside her womanhood, slowly. He got on top of her to get a better angle into her.

At first he was gentle, trying to make sure she was comfortable. With every thrust he went a little faster. It felt amazing to feel her around him. She was so tight and wet. Her moans were like music to him. He loved hearing it.

She didn't feel any pain just pure, blissful pleasure. She kept digging her nails into his skin and she was nibbling on his neck. "ah…mmm…R-Roderich" She whispered, "I'm close."

She wrapped her legs around him so that he could go deeper inside. This sent him over the edge. He still couldn't believe this was happening. The pleasure was almost more than he could handle. He knew he was close too. After a few more deep thrusts he felt her finish. She got really tight and she dragged her nails down his back. That was all he needed. He came soon after she did. He nearly collapsed on top of her.

Her legs were shaking. A slight panic came over him and he rolled off of her. "Are you alright, Elizaveta?" She let out a long sigh and nodded. "Never felt better, actually"

"Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta" He whispered.

She replied in her own tongue"Szeretlek, Roderich"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter one! There's plenty more


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter two! Thank you for waiting the 8 months it took for me to take two nights and actually write it! Sorry if it's rough! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I'm writing this for pure entertainment without profit.

Warnings: Lemons, Human names used. It's rated M for a reason. Also I'm pretty sure, this entire chapter is full of sexy things and romantic things that might make you gag.

Elizaveta spent most of her time trying to be close to her Roderich after that night. They began making love almost every night. She loved being with her husband that way. He was gentlemanly when they were in public but when they made love, he was fierce and passionate. Roderich was a completely different person. He would take control. He knew when to be gentle and when do be rough. He would take all her body's cues and adjust himself. Together they would go to sleep satisfied and in each other's arms. It seemed as though their entire relationship had changed overnight. They were lovers now.

Roderich was different around her now. Not so awkward and not so formal. He was always a gentleman and never pushed her. He did however become more dominant and almost seductive. Elizaveta loved this. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. He always seems cool and collected but then her mind would wander to the nights they spend. She would be reminded of his passion. She thought of what it felt to have him inside her. It drove her crazy. This was all happening so fast. He became the perfect lover. He knew what she liked both in and out of the bedroom. He would help her with chores and eat meals with her.

Roderich even started spending time with Feliciano, a young country in his ward. He would play the young country sweet melodies on the piano while his wife watched from a distance. It was nice seeing the two of them together. She felt like they were a little family sometimes. Feli (as Elizaveta called him) spent a lot of time with Holy Roman Empire and the house was quiet without him. Feli, always wore girls clothes and Roderich had always assumed that Feliciano was a girl. However, Elizaveta knew that he was, in fact, a boy. She didn't bother to mention it because she didn't feel it was important. Feli was Feli and that was all that mattered to her.

Though now Roderich did not have much time for his piano, He still enjoyed meals with his wife and they would just talk for hours.

Between his paperwork and such, Elizaveta would bring him slices of cakes or pastries and tea, sweetened to perfection. He would take a break from the desk and paperwork to admire his wife. He would have a quick talk with her while he ate. Always, as quick as she came, she would have to go and leave him to his work. He hated when she left. Work was always terribly dull and she was the only break in his long and tiresome day. He continued to long for her until any meal time came. She was his and he was hers. Every night they would be reunited and alone. There, he would take her. There, she was his.

One night, when she brought him his late snack and tea, he smiled at her and whispered, "You're beautiful, my love. I don't think any other husband has ever been so lucky than I." She blushed at this and thanked him with a peck on the cheek. He guided her down on his lap and decided to give her a deep and passionate kiss. He had an idea to tide himself and his wife over until the evening. Mid kiss, He pulled her up onto the edge of his wooden desk. Elizaveta didn't have a clue what he was attempting. He is usually so seriously when he's doing his work. He doesn't usually have time to kiss her passionately or do much of anything else.

"What are you d-doing, Roderich?" She stuttered.

He put a finger to her lips, "Hush, love, you'll like it" He advised. With that his hands made their way up her dress and he took off every piece of clothing that kept him from her womanhood. He positioned his head right between her legs. At first, he just kissed her bare legs, running his lips and sometimes his tongue up and down her thighs. She let slip a tiny sigh of a moan from this. He smiled, clearly satisfied that his idea was working. His hands gently pushed her legs further apart and he pulled her closer to him. The moment he made contact with her clitoris she shuttered and gasped. He licked it slowly at the beginning, just to see what her reactions to this were.

She couldn't believe what he was doing. It felt fantastic. His tongue was right at her clit. He was nibbling and sucking on it now which only made her scream, "Roderich!" Anyone could have heard her. She didn't care. Besides, Roderich loved hearing his name being screamed by this beautiful woman. His tongue was going faster now. She suddenly grabbed his hair and was playing with his mariazell. It was something to distract her from the inevitable release. She wanted this feeling to last forever.

After what seemed like only seconds to Elizaveta, she couldn't hold on much longer. Just as she came she pulled his hair, hard. What a wonderful feeling it was. She could hardly move. She was panting and he had just finished licking up his mess. She was half shaking when he removed his tongue from her, he asked, "Did you enjoy that, Elizaveta?" He knew fully what the answer would be.

Elizaveta could only manage a nod. Words wouldn't form just a smile and him. He was kissing her thighs and looking up at her. He loved her and even if this experience was a little embarrassing for him as he had never tried something such as this before. It was well worth the look on her face and his sense of accomplishment.

He helped her put her clothing back on, though he didn't enjoy it. However, he insisted he kiss the flesh before covering it with fabric. She had never felt so loved, so wanted nor so sexy. Once she was dressed she jumped into his arms and held him. She muttered into his ear, "I love you, my Roderich"

"As I love you, my dear" He replied. She glanced over to the clock and realized she could to go say good night to Feli before he went to sleep. She had missed the opportunity to do so these last few days. All the love making and attention she was getting from Roderich, was making her neglect the poor Italian country.

"I think we should go say goodnight to Feli, Roderich." He nodded and got up with his wife to go looking for the young country.

When Elizaveta found him, he was just crawling into bed and she walked over to the bed. Feli was excited. Roderich stayed out in the hall. He felt as though he would intrude on their moment had he hovered.

"Caio Bella!" Feli yelled excitedly. He threw off his covers and jumped into her arms, his little form trying to wrap around her. She gave him a motherly embrace and kissed the top of his head.

"Hush, Feli" She whispered putting a playful finger to his lips. "It is bed time, little one. Now get under the covers." She tucked him in tightly then began singing a lovely Hungarian lullaby. Her voice ringed though Feliciano's room and into the hall. Roderich was floored. His wife sang in perfect pitch. He wanted to run down to the piano room and stroke his keys to her melody. How he almost yearned to play. Work and his wife had to come first. He settled with admiring his wife from the threshold. It was a beautiful sight. He felt like he was watching a mother and her child.

Feli was fast asleep within minutes. When Elizaveta finished her song, she kissed Feli on the forehead softly. Roderich walked in to see young Feli. The young country looked fragile and calm, So peaceful in the moment that even the slightest sound could upset the little one. He scooped his wife into his arms, pressed his lips against hers and carried her to their bedroom.

He had never been more in love with her than in that moment. He saw her for all her beauty and her innocence. She acted tough when she was around Gilbert and even he before their love making had made her barriers come crashing down. He wasn't the only one that changed around his love. His love was changing too. She was becoming more delicate, more feminine and seemingly more confident than she was the first night they made love.

When they both got into the bedroom, Elizaveta was sucking on Roderich's neck. When he laid her down, he did so ever so gently as to break her. She took off his jabot hastily and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, teasing him. He smiled at her lovingly and let her undress him. She trailed kisses all down his chest and across his neck. Just as she finished taking off all this clothing, he pulled her up and kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth effortlessly. As he kissed her he slowly removed all the clothing that kept him from her body. He put a finger inside of her unhurriedly. She gasped his name.

"Elizaveta," He began, "I will not make love to you tonight, my dear." He removed his fingers from her.

"Why N-not" She gasped. She didn't understand why he would suddenly stop pleasuring her. He had no issue with taking her these past few days. Was something wrong with her? Did he not want her anymore? Was he done? Her heart was racing. All these thoughts in the split second it took for him to answer.

"Do not misunderstand, my love. I could make love to you all night and have no regrets." He let a gentle hand wander up and down her soft curves. She let out a quick sigh of relief. "However, I feel as though I've taken advantage of your willingness to letting me have you every night." He admitted.

"Roderich, you are not taking advantage! I want this. I want you. I love you," she paused, "always."

"I love you too, my dear, and I very much want you too. However, I would like to court you. I know it seems odd and backwards that I have married you, made love to you and have yet to escort about town or take you dancing. A proper gentleman would have done such things."

"_Always a gentleman" _she thought. "Alright, Roderich, you may do as you like."

The two countries did not make love that night. He smiled and just kissed her well into the night.

The next morning Roderich got up before dawn. He grabbed his glasses and dressed himself in a button down shirt, pants and his customary jabot. He walked down the elegant stairs and slipped into the kitchen. He started making breakfast for the two of them as his love was sleeping. He boiled water for tea as well. This was his first step: making a meal for her. He took great pride in his pastry making skills.

After an hour or so he was finished. He grabbed jam, milk, and sugar and placed them on the silver tray along with tea, pastries and cutlery. The entire platter was arranged simply but presented well. The pastries were fresh and soft. He ended up making too much that he left a tray with juice in the kitchen for Feliciano.

He slowly carried the tray, going up each step carefully as to not to spill the tea. He walked down the great, long hallways to their bedroom. When he opened the door she didn't stir. He placed he tray down on the small, metal table on the balcony outside. He took in a breath of fresh air. He stared into the horizon. It was not quite day break yet. He had everything ready to just in time. He turned around and saw his wife through the curtains.

Upon their four-poster bed was Elizaveta. She was in the most uncomfortable looking position with both breasts exposed above the sheets. The comforter was on the floor and she was sound asleep. He choked back a laugh.

He felt guilty waking her up from such a peaceful state. He slowly bent down to kiss his love. First her forehead then her cheeks and finished with her mouth. The kiss to the lips was what surprised her. She gently awoke to his touch. When she gathered herself into consciousness, she wrapped her arms around Roderich and pulled him down to deepen her kiss.

He was the one that pulled away first. "Sorry for waking you so early, Elizaveta, but won't you join me for breakfast?"

She was confused for a moment. She usually made all the meals. She could see the curtains in front of the balcony open and she saw a bit of the shine of the tray. The smell of pastries filled the room. She got up and began walking towards it without thinking about her attire. Roderich was quick to save her.

"As much as I enjoy your exposed body, as your husband, I would love to keep those beautiful curves my little secret, darling." He winked at her as he handed her a silk, green robe. He kissed her neck gently. He sighed at his touch. They walked out together and he pulled out her chair for her.

As they ate and drank their tea they got to enjoy a breathtaking sunrise. The sky was rich with pinks and yellows and blues and oranges.

"This is beautiful, Roderich!" She whispered

"Not as beautiful as you" He stated casually. He truly was a gentleman.

As she was finishing her tea, without her noticing, Roderich put a hand on her thigh. She tried to begin a conversation but he proceeded to stroke the silky, thin fabric of the robe she was wearing. She stopped trying to speak. He was just looking over his glasses at her. He wanted her. He wanted to take her right there. No maids around. No officials visiting. No annoying Prussia. Who would see them this early in the morning"

"Roderich…" She sighed. It was music to his ears. She had a smirk on her face as she stood up and sat right on his lap. She could feel his eagerness beneath her.

"Mein Gott, love. You're being rather naughty today." He expressed.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying it" She stated as she got on top of him. It was time she returned his kindness.

Sorry guys! I end it on a sexy cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I have the motivation to keep going! Sorry and thank you for waiting for the second chaper! I have plenty of notes on this story but I just have little time to update as much as I would like! I did write this in two nights so it was probably a bit rough but I felt I couldn't have you guys wait any longer.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I sort of want to dedicate this chapter to someone who reviewed my story and only gave me the name: Martusia. She made me feel wonderful about writing this for you all and I will continue with this until the very end! So thank you, Martusia! This one is for you.

Also, I did research about cakes in the 1860s. Took a long time and I didn't enjoy it. So Read and Review! Sorry if this one is also rough! I try to reread these but I get too excited and I think you all can stand a few errors! Thank you in advance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I'm writing this for pure entertainment without profit.

Warnings: Fluff SO MUCH FLUFF!, Human names used. It's rated M for a reason.

* * *

Roderich held his Elizaveta in his arms after his most recent sexual escapade. It wasn't a bit imperfect in the way her body raised and fell with her breathing. She was wonderful. She was his and only his. He didn't want anyone to take this, to take her away from him. Nobody could. This was his house and these were his rules. She was all he needed to exist now.

To her, he was sexy. His chest was broad and muscular. He was more than she expected. He played music for her and cooked with her while they laughed about jokes that were not funny to anyone else.

The rest of the mansion staff felt an air of relief now that Roderich wasn't being so stern or strict. His pervious demeanor always held such an intense and professional feel. He never smiled. Even young Feliciano was terrified of him most days. Now, he's gentler but he still is professional. He is more lax on his rules and gives Feli more time to relax and spend more time with Holy Roman Empire. However, his reason for that was purely selfish. He wanted his wife to himself and she surrendered herself willingly.

He did make good on his word. It wasn't gentlemanly of him to treat his wife like a sex object. Though, if given the opportunity, he would have his wife again and again without regret. She would have no complaint to this either. However, he was borderline obsessed about doing the right thing.

His first outing planned wasn't too taxing on travel time. The whole ordeal of getting ready and dressing up reminded Elizaveta of her engagement to Roderich.

* * *

Elizaveta wasn't used to so much attention. Not from her boss and certainly not from the Austrian country. Roderich would send her letters to her office in Budapest. They would all have his seal. She would see it and take a sharp breath every time. Each letter contained details about Vienna and himself. He didn't want her to feel like she was about to marry a complete stranger.

When the decision was forced upon her by her boss she felt a piece inside of herself die. Elizaveta Hedervary, the embodiment of all of Hungary, wouldn't just be Hungary anymore. She would have to be Elizaveta Edelstein, of the Austro-Hungarian Empire and wife to Roderich Edelstein. Her countries affairs would then be in the hands of her new husband.

It was rumoured that Mr. Edelstein was a very handsome and composed man. He was always in control and was very level headed. Her boss resolved, based on these rumours alone, that Hungary was in capable and honest hands. She never really believed what she heard and she resented Roderich for everything that he was. She wouldn't even say his name. She would just simply and formally refer to him as Mr. Austria. Mr. Austria, the man who is taking away her independence. Mr. Austria, the one about to send her homeland into ruin. Mr. Austria, taking her away from her home to live in stupid Vienna because that's where his home is. Austria, Austria, Austria.

She spent weeks after the announcement of her engagement to try and stop it. Elizaveta pleaded with her boss but he simply stated that it was for the betterment of Hungary and the Empire. She argued but she knew she had no power here. This wasn't her decision to make. She could not defy her leaders. June 8th, her wedding date, would be the end of it all; the day which Hungary would be raised to the ground. She dreaded it. Hoped, by act of God, this wouldn't be a reality.

Several months before the wedding was to be had, the countries and their leaders needed to have a meeting to discuss the merge of Austria and Hungary. It was not Elizaveta's intention to go in a happy mood. She arrived at the meeting, in full military uniform, shined boots, flower in her hair and a sour face. She had not seen Austria since they were much younger. Back then, the circumstances were different. She was the one who was dominant over him. She fought him and won. Those were better days.

While reminiscing about the past, He walked in. He was close behind his boss. He was in a very formal, black suit and wearing a neatly tied jabot. She stood out of habit as their leaders shook hands and began their discussions. She burned holes in him with her eyes as if to say "you don't control me." Roderich ignored it. He was listening to the decisions being made about his country. He wasn't thrilled about the idea about having to do enough paperwork for two countries now. He also knew that the much decorated soldier in front of him wasn't too keen on the idea of marriage. He was limited in his actions, making no indication that, in his peripheral vision he was eyeing his bride-to-be.

She was much more slender than he last saw her. The uniform didn't hide anything from him. Her curves, her chest, her legs and everything else, was evident to him. Her eyes still had their fire and her hands were lightly scarred from battles fought long ago. She was beautiful.

When the meeting was over, as Elizaveta was just about to exit the room, Roderich stopped her. She cleared her throat quickly and snapped at him, "What do you want, Mr. Austria?"

He was taken aback by her tone but it didn't stop him from proceeding with his statement. "I understand that you are not thrilled by our arrangement. However, I fully intend on being a good husband and head of both our countries. I apologize for all of this. I know it's not easy for you".

She got angry. How doesn't know anything about her. "How would you know? You don't know a thing about losing your identity or having your people governed by an untrustworthy country, such as yourself." she continued, "saying it's not easy is a severe understatement, Mr. Austria" The name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Surely, you can't believe that you're the only victim here, Ms. Hedervary." He began, "I, too, am having myself spilt in half to accommodate the wishes of our leaders. I have no more control over this than you." His point was straight and rational. No waste in his words. Something in his amethyst eyes urged her persuasion.

There was no arguing with him. He was right. Even the great Hungary wasn't completely oblivious to his place in all this. He was being forced too, countries are only run by their leaders and very little can be done to defy them once an action has been put into motion. This was one of those actions it seemed. Here Roderich was, listening to her rude and unapologetic words. He didn't even raise his voice at her.

She started to let her guard down a little. It wasn't his fault that she was losing everything and there was nothing to be done about it. She felt a little better that some of the rumours about him were true. He was cool, calm and collected. Little emotion was betrayed by his face. "I'm sorry, Roderich" was all she could muster. His gaze was intense. She couldn't hold his gaze and she looked away. She could feel all the blood rushing to her cheeks. She sort of understood of why people held him in such high esteem. He was a gentleman but not a push over.

He nodded and gave the hint of a smile and began following his boss down the hall. He got nearly half way before turning back at her only to say "I suppose I shall be seeing you in the very near future. I look forward to it, Ms. Hedervary." His facial expression was relaxed and his mouth had the slightest smile upon it. In that moment, she felt that no one else existed but him.

Weeks later, she saw him again. Roderich had to pick out a wedding cake and he had invited Elizaveta to join him. They were to meet at the cake shop; both had to be escorted by body guards to assure that the marriage wouldn't be compromised. They were always just out of sight so it was quite easy to ignore them.

Elizaveta was in a stupid green halter sundress her picked out for her. It was far too breezy to be wearing a dress. The wind made her legs shiver. She still had a few minutes before Roderich was due to arrive so she figured she would try some cake while she waited.

The head baker held the door for her and he had already had 50 cakes ready to be sampled.

Elizaveta walked over to a colourful and interesting cake. It had decorations of pink flowers and green leaves. She grabbed a fork, took a tiny piece off and slowly put the fork in her mouth. The icing was bitter but the cake was moist and sweet.

"How does it taste?" a voice said from behind her.

Elizaveta was so surprised that she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around quickly to see Roderich. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you. I should have announced myself."

Roderich was wearing a simple dress shirt and dress pants. He looked classy yet casual. He was so handsome she ended up blushing without meaning to. She lost track of what to say and only managed to stutter "I-it's okay, R-Roderich"

"So you're calling me Roderich now?" He inquired, smiling.

She froze in thought. She hadn't realized she had said his first name out loud. She was being too casual. Far too casual, at least, for a man she had been resenting up until recently. She didn't know what to say. She looked a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright. I think, if we are going to be married, you should call me by my first name. However, I will continue to call you Ms. Hedervary if you so wish."

She had to pull herself together. He was just a man after all. "Elizaveta…" She started, "You can call me by my first name too. When we are married, you won't be able to call Ms. Hedervary. It won't be my name anymore…" That idea made her almost sad.

"I suppose that is true." He paused to think for a moment and looked back up at her and smiled "Well, Elizaveta, which cake would you like to try next?" He didn't give her time to choose. He made a B line to the most delicious looking cake and tried it.

His actions, his words and his mannerisms all seemed so sincere. He was cute every time he tried a cake. She started noticing small things about him. Every time he took a bite of something he liked, he would exhale and close his eyes. Or when he disliked the cake his eyes would squint ever so slightly and give a polite nod to the baker. When he finally had tried them all, Elizaveta had realized she had only tried the one cake. She was too busy staring at Roderich.

To cover it up she walked over to him and said "Did you find anything you liked?"

"I found a few…uhh which one did you like?" She said in an attempt to negate the fact that she didn't try any. Hopefully he had good taste.

"Ahh, well" He began, "I found the scotch shortcake to not be to my liking but I am forever fond of the lemon cake" He picked up the plate and offered it to her to taste. She picked up the fork and took a piece and ate it. It was delicious; Tangy and sweet.

"Lemon is perfect" She admitted sincerely.

"Lemon it is then" Roderich affirmed. He went over to the baker and requested the cake. The baker smiled in delight, hinting to Roderich and Elizaveta that they had made the best choice.

"That did not take too long and seeing as we now have time, may I escort you to your next appointment?" Roderich asked.

She had nearly forgotten her dress fitting. He was certainly on top things. He, clearly, was an organized man. She could only nod. He then offered his arm and she took it willingly.

The conversation was light and fun. They mostly talked about the weather and the foods they both enjoy. He was very witty and professional in his speech. He was very sweet and gentle in the way he handled her arm in his. He never pulled her nor held too tightly.

As they arrived, Roderich released her arm and took her hand in his. He held it for a moment before saying "Unfortunately, this is where we part ways, Elizaveta. I bid you farewell, I'll see you at our wedding." and with that he kissed her hand tenderly. He left her with a parting smile and started to make his way down the avenue. She stared at him until he was out of sight.

She held her hand up to her lips. _Maybe he is a good person. No. He is a good person. He's gentle. He holds my hand, he kisses it. Is he really so pure? Albeit, he's a tad bit awkward in his almost old fashioned mannerisms but the look suits him. Perhaps, this won't be such a bad arrangement. _It was then that she started of thinking of Roderich's hands and how gentle they were and how she would like them to touch other things other than her hands. Her head. Her breasts. Her body. This whole internal scenario made her face go flushed and her body get all warm. She could feel herself craving him already. The whole idea of him was making her lose control of her thoughts. They wandered to his body and what he would do to her on their wedding night.

"Miss, Hedervary," Elizaveta was snapped out of her inner most fantasies the seemstress was trying to get all the proper measurements for the wedding. "Are you alright? Your face is all red"

The thoughts of Roderich were still fresh in her mind and she had to come up with something to say "Umm, Yes, I'm alright. Perhaps, I may be catching a cold."

"Shame" The seamstress begins "Wouldn't want the cute bride to be sick on her wedding night; could cause quite a problem" She chuckled. Elizaveta didn't find it so funny. Her wedding night was fast approaching and she, for once, was nervous

* * *

A/N: SORRY GUYS! I'll write the wedding next chapter. I had intended on writing it in this one but I put entirely too much detail in this. Sorry this was also written in a small amount of time so it probably does have errors!


	4. Chapter Four

I'm so so sorry about this extreme delay. I Had a bit of writer's block and wrote some other fics instead. I'm very appreciative of your reviews and I'm so happy to read them! I love reading what you guys have to say about the story so please continue to read and review.

I don't own Hetalia it belongs to Himaruya!

ENJOY! Fluff and a little maturity!

* * *

The night before her wedding Elizaveta didn't sleep a wink. Tossing and turning. She couldn't get proper Roderich out of her head. His expressions, his refined clothes, his mannerisms, his body… "His body…" She thought. She was picturing him. First with clothes and how he seemed so tall then she wondered: What does he look like without all those garments? Lithe, pale and strong. She blushed and thought of her own body. It wasn't perfect. Marred with scars and not as skinny as she would like. She was muscular; not quite an hourglass figure. What would he think of her? Would he love her and her body, flaws and all? Who knows? This topic haunts her for the rest of the night as she tries to drift into restless sleep.

Roderich slept about as soundly as Elizaveta did. He fantasized about wife to be. He made up situations of lust and passion. He wanted to do things to her that he couldn't have actually fathomed doing to her in real life. He wanted to suck on her breasts. He wanted to tie her up to the bed. Tease her until she begged for him to take her. Talk dirty to her. He yearned for her to moan his name as he did all this to her. He wanted utter dominance; to take her as his and claim her in the name of Austria. This was what he wanted. Yet, in the back of his subconscious, he was worrying himself over how ungentlemanly these fantasies were. He knew he should wipe these daydreams from his mind. Yet, he never wanted to be pulled out of his reverie. In his mind, he may dream of being a man without the worry of protocol or proper etiquette. He can do what he pleases without worrying about the repercussions. He can make love to his wife wherever he chooses in his made up scenarios: The bedroom. The kitchen. The study. The Library. The garden. Hell, even right in the middle of Vienna. It doesn't matter. She is going to be his. This was an innocent daydream and he could do as he pleased. Gentlemanly or not, this was his fantasy: Where he could have his wife and do the unthinkable with her.

He inevitably snapped himself out of it. He was hard and his face was flushed. The morning light hadn't yet reached the horizon. It was still early. He had just noticed that he was shaking. His reverie proved to be a realisation what he might be capable of. He had been married before but never had he dreamed of such erotic and wonderful things. Elizaveta, unknowingly, had caused him to realize there was a bit of a sexual deviant hidden behind his gentlemanly exterior. He smiled to himself and wondered how he would take his wife this night or if he may take her at all. He was not one to force himself on others. Gentlemanly protocol. He secretly longed for the woman in his dreams. The Elizaveta who submitted to his sexual advances and let him have his way with her.

She was someone who wasn't brought up in lavish and jewels. She was a wild woman; full of life and feisty too. He ultimately wondered how he would handle her in the end. She was not used to this life he led. However, this was no moment for wishing, dreaming and worrying. He had to prepare for his wedding and his bride.

* * *

Elizaveta was bathing herself and staring at her breasts. She brushed her hands over them, wondering if he would be satisfied with them or satisfied with her. She bathed quickly after that as to not have to look too closely at herself. She didn't want Roderich to see her flawed skin.

When she removed herself from the water, she immediately started drying her hair. The stylists would be arriving any minute to turn her into Roderich's queen.

This dress had so many layers to it. The hips were too wide, the dress was too restricting and the veil was too long. The flowers in her hair were tasteful but there were far too many for it to be fashionable.

She felt meager with her dress on, her hair and face done up and was slowly putting on the jewellery bought for her by Roderich. He had impeccable taste in such fineries. She felt herself constantly shifting her weight from one foot to another. The shoes didn't make walking easy. They were too high and too tight. They were lovely from the outside. They were made of white satin and they were soft to the touch. They, incredibly, matched her dress perfectly both in style and appearance. When she began to protest the shoes, the designer told her that they're supposed to feel like that when one wears them.

She felt like she wasn't worth all this attention. She wasn't used to being treated like a lady. In her country, she was a force to be reckoned with. They respected her for her knowledge and her strategies not her womanly beauty and charm.

* * *

Roderich had to wear his military dress uniform donned with a sash and sword. He felt very stiff in it. The outfit was befitting of someone of his standing in society and wasn't meant to be fashionable. It was meant to make one look respectable. He ran his fingers over the gold buttons while regarding himself in the looking glass. The boots were shined and it gave him a brief sense of pride. Everything about him in this moment screamed regal and important. He, though he would never admit it aloud, enjoyed how he looked in his uniform. The garments made him feel like a powerful man. . He was acutely aware that, somewhere, in this compound was his princess. He, then, found himself wondering if Elizaveta would like how he looked

As she walked out into the church she lost her footing for a moment. It was Roderich that distracted her. He was in full military dress. He looked quite smart and so in place.

Walking down the aisle turned out to be a strenuous task. Besides the not being able to breathe and the shoes being impossible to walk in, Roderich was staring at her. Perhaps she was ugly. Maybe the dress was not to his liking. Perhaps everything was wrong and he was simply thinking of a way to end the whole marriage without making a huge fuss. His expression was hard to read: his mouth was agape and his eyes were fixed on her.

The man of the church spoke of love and unity. How god has blessed our countries coming together. She lost track of his words because of Roderich. He stared at her with that same look he had when she entered the church. It made her extremely nervous.

When it came time for the vows each country had a set of cards prewritten by their bosses. It was less romantic and more militaristic. They said things like "I will always aid you in times of war and in times of peace" and "Should you come under siege, I will come to your defense." But even if it was military promises, it sounded loving coming from Roderich. It was like he meant her, Elizaveta and not just her borders of Hungary. That she was someone he would protect with his life. She imagined these were his secret vows: A secret between two lovers.

Roderich articulated each of his vows carefully. He had rehearsed them a thousand times in his head and they seemed silly to him because weddings were a place of love not of war. Perhaps, Elizaveta would draw further meaning from them. He would protect her not just her country.

After the vows the clergyman continued to talk for a few moments. "May your marriage be a long and prosperous one. You may now kiss the bride." Roderich could see Elizaveta flinch when he deemed it time to kiss. Roderich smiled slyly and took her face with one hand. He began stroking her face with his thumb and waited for her to give him silent permission. When she nodded he gave her what was, at first, a very soft kiss. However, she escalated it to something more passionate, wrapping her arms around him and grabbing the nape of his neck with her fingers. They kissed for slightly longer than what was considered dignified but he didn't care. He was a hungry man and she was his favourite sweet. He was vaguely of the respectable clapping in the distance and a man declaring them married.

The reception was a blur. There were important men talking about the wedding and important men shaking hands and making military deals. Elizaveta and Roderich ate their meals quietly only making light small talk as if to avoid the memory of their kiss. She would comment on the taste of the wine and he would start talking about where the grapes were grown. The night went on just like that. It wasn't because they found each other to be unpleasant company but the pressure of the day made them both slightly nervous and awkward.

When it came to dancing, Roderich was an expert. He made even her clumsy feet look graceful and intentional. There the music was much too loud for any real conversation to have taken place. She kept stealing glances at him. Wondering what he was thinking and how he learned to dance so expertly. She then mentally scolded herself. _"He's just following orders, Elizaveta"_ she thought.

When it came time to retire to their wedding chamber, Roderich held out his hand to her with a slight bow. "Shall we retire, Elizaveta?" The name still felt foreign in his mouth. She nodded stiffly. She knew what was to come. Her bosses had warned her about the wedding night. She tried to talk herself into being calm and hoped Roderich would be gentle.

* * *

As they entered the bed chamber Roderich paused. It wasn't right to force this sweet girl into a night of fucking without having time to prepare herself or even really knowing the man who was taking her. She was visibly shaking more out of frustration over this whole ordeal than sheer nervousness about Roderich impending act.

"Elizaveta—" He began

"It's alright. Ju-Just be gentle. I've never done this before" Elizaveta interjected.

"No. Elizaveta. I'm not going to take you." He didn't feel he needed to explain why.

"But don't we have to?"

"We don't _have_ to do anything, Elizaveta." He said a bit coldly. He was bitter that he was going to be forced to take her innocence. It was bad enough when he thought he was have to practically bed a stranger but having to bed a stranger who was also a virgin didn't seem fair to her. "Go to sleep Elizaveta."

With a twinge of pain in her chest she fell asleep. She knew he didn't want her. He didn't want to take her and she was to be a virgin for eternity with an heir to never grow inside her while disgracing her country.

When she awoke Roderich was nowhere to be found but she could hear the faint sound of piano keys being stroked. She looked about the room. There was a large wardrobe. When she opened it, it was filled with a few exquisite gowns and some plainer ones. She put on a plain one and explorer the mansion.

After she satisfied her curiosity she knew what she had to do. She was to begin wifely duties without complaint. Her bosses made her study recipes of Roderich's favourite foods and learn about his hobbies. She found her way to the kitchen and began cooking.

This was indeed going to be a long marriage.

* * *

YAY! I'm glad this is FINALLY posted and I hope you are too! I will write more when I get the chance. However, To thank you all for being so patient with this story I will take requests on what the next chapter will be about. Best answer gets it written!

Thank you again for being so patient.


End file.
